1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antireflective film and fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to an antireflective transparent zeolite hardcoat and fabrication method thereof.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Antireflective film is generally disposed on an outermost surface of an image display device such as polarizing film for a liquid crystal display (LCD), the front plate of a touch panel (PET substrate), the front plate of a projection television (PC substrate), the front plate of a cathode ray tube display or plasma display panel (glass substrate), or an optical lens, to reduce reflectance and prevent optical interference or image glare caused by external light and enhancing the visibility of image.
Two principles have been developed to suppress reflection and increase light transmission. One is the use of optical
Two principles have been developed to suppress reflection and increase light transmission. One is the use of optical destructive interference. The Anti-reflective films, working on the principle of destructive interference, have a film thickness (d) and a refractive index (n1). For complete cancellation of the incident light reflection, the product of the film thickness and the refractive index must be one quarter or higher odd multiple (m) of the incident light wavelength (A). The equation of the above is:n1d=mλ/4
A monolayer film can reduce the reflection of light at a single wavelength, but more often a multi-layered film comprising several transparent layers is used to reduce reflection over a wide wavelength region. For such a structure, half wavelength layers are alternated with quarter wavelength layers to improve performance. However, formation of this multi-layered film requires a complicated process comprising a number of dry (such as vapor deposition or sputtering) and/or wet procedures (such as dip, spin, or print coating), causing mass production to be expensive.
The other means for broadening the antireflection capabilities is to grade the refractive index. The Antireflective film having a gradient refractive index causes incident light to progress through the film along a meandering path, without reflection caused by a sharp change of refractive index. Particularly, a single-layer Antireflective film having a gradient refractive index can be obtained by various method, such as etching, sol-gel, phase separation, micro-imprinting or molding, providing high yield, simple fabrication process, and low cost.